1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal shutter glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device which can display pseudo three-dimensional images has been developed. For example, a liquid crystal display device by which two-dimensional images are perceived as three-dimensional images, utilizing parallax between the left and right human eyes. In such a liquid crystal display device, for example, an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye are alternately displayed in a pixel portion. Viewers see the images through the glasses with liquid crystal shutters (hereinafter, referred to as liquid crystal shutter glasses), so that the viewers perceive two-dimensional images as three-dimensional images. At this time, when an image for the left eye is displayed in the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal shutter for the right eye is closed to block light incident on the right eye of the viewer, and when an image for the right eye is displayed in the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal shutter for the left eye is closed to block light incident on the left eye of the viewer.
In such a method using the liquid crystal shutter glasses, an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye are displayed alternately in the liquid crystal display device; therefore, the number of frames recognized by the eyes (corresponding to the amount of image data) is reduced to half of the number of frames displayed by the liquid crystal display device. When the number of frames is small, viewers perceive flickers in images. Thus, measures are taken against flickers of display to increase driving frequency of a liquid crystal display device and the number of frames perceived by each eye.
In order to respond to the increase of driving frequency of the liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal shutters need to be opened and closed at high speed in the liquid crystal shutter glasses. In order to open and close the liquid crystal shutters at high speed, liquid crystal molecules need to respond at high speed.
A liquid crystal mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase (a blue-phase liquid crystal) has attracted attention as a liquid crystal mode capable of responding at high speed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for driving a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase in which a pair of electrodes is provided over one substrate, a horizontal electric field for forming lines of electric force almost parallel to the substrate surface is generated between the pair of electrodes, and liquid crystal molecules are driven using the generated horizontal electric field.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for lowering driving voltage in which an electrode is provided over an insulating layer formed in a projecting shape and the maximum electric field region is formed apart from the substrate, so that a horizontal electric field is formed widely.